Developments in mobile communications have enabled consumers to remain connected without the need to have a wired connection. For example, satellite communication systems allow consumers to access voice and data services from virtually any global location. Such accessibility can be beneficial for consumers who are located in, or must travel to, areas that cannot be serviced by normal communication systems. Service providers of voice and communication networks are faced with requests for seemingly endless levels of bandwidth by consumers and content providers. Consumers utilize devices such as mobile phones, tablets, computers, etc. to obtain various types of content which can often require greater bandwidth and a higher quality of service than only a short period of time prior.
Satellite communication systems have introduced an added level of mobility wherein consumers are capable of remaining connected on mobile platforms such as aircrafts. Satellite communication systems that facilitate aeronautical components such as aircrafts, however, face various problems due to the inherent mobility associated with aircrafts. For example, aircrafts can travel at speeds which allow them to pass through multiple coverage beams of the satellite, and perform dynamic maneuvers that continually change their antenna orientation relative to the satellite. Communication between aircrafts and the satellite is also subject to signal fade resulting from atmospheric conditions such as precipitation. Various regulatory restrictions are also placed on the amount of output power produced by aircraft satellite terminals so as to avoid interference with adjacent satellites. Thus, the signal integrity of the aircraft satellite terminal can vary due factors such as fade, ground station characteristics, regulatory limitations, etc.
In order to compensate for these factors and maintain signal integrity, for example, a constant symbol rate is maintained while varying the modulation and/or coding subject to the terminal's capabilities. The output power of the terminal can also be increased in order to compensate for signal degradation, while conforming to regulatory restrictions. Once the limits of modulation, coding, and output power have been reached, the terminal typically suspends transmission until sufficient conditions change to reestablish communication. If signal degradation results, for example, from rain which covers a significant area in the aircraft's flight path, communication may be unavailable for a prolonged period of time. This can result in significant dissatisfaction for customers subscribing to the service for a fee. Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an approach for improving an aeronautical terminal's ability to maintain communication with a satellite despite factors such as fade and regulatory limitations.